Right and Kagura
by SSLOVER145
Summary: The Conductor Said that the Stopped in a beach station and Right Was worried. (RightxKagura)
1. The Worried One

**Chapter 1: The Worried one**

 **Sorry if my Grammar is bad**

 **I don't own super sentai or the characters all belongs to TOEI.**

 **In the train the conductor stopped in the next station**

"Minna-san we are now in a beach Station" Said the conductor.

"BEACH!" Said Everyone in the train except Right and Hikari.

"Beach?!" Right Said to himself.

 ***Hikari was wondering what right was thinking***

"Right? is there something wrong" Hikari said to him.

"Something wrong? ah... nothing... Why did you ask?" Right said

"You look worried" Hikari Said to him.

"Oh its nothing I'm just thinking of something" Right Said.

"Okay then" Hikari Said

 ***Then Right looked to kagura worriedly***

 ***Hikari looked to him Again and wondering again***

"Minna Lets go!" Wagon Said.

 **~ Then all of them went to the beach ~**

"Mio-Chan Look the beach is Beautiful" Kagura said to Mio.

"Yeah lets go for a swim" Mio Said to Kagura.

 ***then Right Arrived and called Mio"**

"Mio!" Right Said.

"What?" Mio Said

"Can you do something for me?" Right said

"Yeah! what is it?" Mio Said.

"Can you watch Kagura for me?" Right Said to Mio

"Watch Kagura? Why?" Mio Said to Right

"Just do it for me." Right Said

"Okay then" Mio Said

"Thank you" Right Said

 ***Then Mio and Kagura go to the beach***

"Mio-Chan, The water is so cold!" Kagura Said

"Yeah its so cold!" Mio said

 ***Then while Right was watching Mio and Kagura Swim the Conductor called***

"Right-Kun! Akira-kun is here" Conductor Said

"Oh... Akira... Okay i'll be there" Right Said

 ***Right looked ones to kagura and left to go to the train***

 **~In the beach~**

"Kagura, I'll be going to the bathroom first stay here okay" Mio Said

"Okay trust me Mio-chan" kagura said

"okay! I trust you" Mio said

 ***After that Mio went to the bathroom and left kagura alone***

 ***Then Kagura Saw Some thing in the Far sea***

"Wow! Duckie!" while Kagura swam Far.

 **~ What will happen to Kagura if Right finds out that she was alone in the sea? ~**

 **~ Find out in Chapter 2 ~**


	2. Little Mermaid

**Chapter 2: Little Mermaid**

 **~ Preview ~**

 **The conductor said that the stopped by in a beach station and went for a swim but Right was so worried. Right told Mio to watch over kagura. then after that Mio said to Kagura that she only go to the bathroom.. Mio left kagura behind with no one watching her and Kagura saw a Rubber duckie**

"Wow! Duckie!" Kagura Said while she goes far.

 **~ in the Cottage ~**

 ***Right and Akira Went inside the cottage. Right saw everyone except kagura***

 ***Then Mio went out of the bathroom***

"Mio? Were's Kagura?" Right Said

"Kagura? Oh... I left her in the Beach, Why?" Mio Said

"You left her?!* Right Said

"Right whats with you? You've been acting strange Lately?" Hikari Said

 ***Right run Fast but Hikari pulled rights jacket***

"Answer my Question first." Hikari Said

"Do I have to?" Right said

"Of Course! We dont know whats with you Right" Mio Said.

"When we were kids Kagura's Family told me if I want to go Swimming in a beach" Right Said

-FLASHBACK-

"Right! Mom said if you want to come with us to the beach" Said Little Kagura.

"Sure! When?" Little Right Said

"Tommorow Morning" Little Kagura Said

"Okay I'll go to your house tommorow morning" Little Right Said

"Okay! I'll be waiting for you" Little Kagura Said

 **~ After that Little Right go to Kagura's Home ~**

"Knock! Knock!" Little Right Said us he knocks the door.

 ***Then Kagura's mom open the Door***

"Right... Are you Ready?" Kagura's mom Said

"Yes Im ready."little Right Said

"Right!" little Kagura said as she wave

"Hi!" little Right Said As he wave back

"Are you guys Ready? Lets Go!" Kagura's Dad Said

 **~ in the car Right and Kagura was talking together ~**

"Right Wanna play a game later?" Little Kagura Said

"What Game?" little right said

"Um... Little Mermaid.." Little Kagura said.

"Little mermaid... But thats for girls" Little right said

"Please...Please...Please..." Little Kagura Said.

"Ah..Okay... i'll do it for you" Little right Said

"Thank you!" us She hugged little right. (while little right was blushing)

"Then Whats my role?" Said little Right

"I'll be the mermaid and You will be my Prince." Little Kagura Said

"Your Prince?!... Sure..." Little right said while blushing

"Were here!" Said Kagura's Dad

 **~In the Beach~**

 **"** Right Lets play the game!" Kagura Said

"Be careful Right and Kagura!" Kagura's mom said

"Okay!" Said little Right and Kagura

"Okay i'll be in the beach and i'll pretend to be little mermaid and of course you pretend as my prince." Little kagura said.

"Okay then!" Little right Said

"Oh I forgot to get my goggles! Kagura I'll go get them first" little Right Said

"Okay!" little kagura Said

"Okay! I trust you" little Right Said

 **~ Right goes to the cottage and get his googles while Kagura was left behind ~**

 **~ Right went back to the beach but no sign of Kagura ~**

"Kagura?!, Kagura?! were are you"Little Right Yelled while looking for Kagura.

 **~ Right started to worry ~**

" Kagura?! This isn't Funny Anymore! the game is over!" Little Right Yelled.

 **~ Then someone Started yelling in the sea and it was Kagura ~**

"Right! Help me! its to deep!" Little Kagura as she yelled for help

"Kagura! Wait for me" Little Right as he run to the sea and help Kagura

 **~ Right was a great swimmer so she run and saved kagura but when he was there there was no sign of Kagura~**

 **~ So right Swam down to the sea and there she saw Kagura unconscious ~**

 **~ So Right Swam and Saved her ~**

 **~in the shore~**

"Kagura!? Wake up!" Little Right Yelled

"HELP! anyone" Little Right Yelled

 **~ Then Kagura's mom and dad run to the shore because they heard right yell ~**

 **"** what Happened?" Kagura's mom Yelled

"She Drowned!" Little Right Yelled

"Lets bring her to the hospital Right Away" Kagura's dad Said

 **~ Kagura was then Brought to the hospital in time. and Kagura's mother and Right was talking ~**

" I'm deeply Sorry aunt for what happen to Kagura." little Right Said.

"No its okay its not your fault" Kagura's mom said

"If I didn't leave her she wouldn't drown" Little Right Said

"No its normal!" Kagura's mom Said

"What?" Little Right Said

"Kagura isn't a great Swimmer" Kagura's mom Said

"Why did we go to the beach then if she isn't a great swimmer?" little Right Said

"Well Kagura was the one who likes to go Swimming" Kagura's mom Said

"Why do kagura likes to go swimming if she knows she cant swim" Little Right Said

"Well... you know kagura she is a bit reckless you know" Kagura's mom said

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"And thats Why, She dont know how to swim and She is a bit reckless" Right Said

" Then who's watching Kagura now?" Said Tokatti

"Kagura..." Right said us she run to the beach

"Right!... Wait..." Said Mio

 **~In the beach they didn't see any sign of Kagura~**

 **"** this is bad.." Right as she whispered to himself

"Kagura! Were are you" Right Yelled

"Kagura!" As The others yelled

"Ah! This is all my fault!" Right Said

"No its our Fault Right" Hikari Said

 **~Right Started to cry~**

" Minna?" Kagura Yelled

"Kagura?" They Said

"Your not in the sea?" Mio Said

" I was last few minutes" Kagura said

"then were were you? " Mio Said

 **-After kagura saw a Duckie-**

"Wow! Duckie!" Kagura said

"Kagu-Chan" Said Wagon

"Want some strawberry parfait?" Wagon said

"Strawberry Parfait?! I Want!" Kagura yelled as she leave the duckie behind

 **-End of flash back-**

" I was there wagon-san said theres strawberry parfait so i got some" Kagura said

* then Right runned to kagura and hugged her tight *

"Right?" Kagura Said

"Promise me not to do that again" Right said

"Hmmm.." kagura while wondering

" Okay then I promice" Kagura said back

 *** Kagura started to hugged back Right***

 *** and Smiled Together**

 **~The End~**

 **thank you for reading my story and hope you guys like it**

 **planning to make a souji/amy or Tokatti/Mio hmmmmm**


End file.
